


「龙龄」Sm

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Summary: 祝9088生日快乐！愿我的宝贝从今以后福寿安康，平安喜乐，无黑粉毒唯私生打扰，做快快乐乐的自己啊❤️新的一岁要开开心心
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙
Kudos: 40





	「龙龄」Sm

张九龄是在一片黑暗中醒来，身上的衣物早已经被人剥掉扔在一边，寒风凛冽，冷的张九龄一阵哆嗦

“有人吗…放开我…”

刚想抬手，却发现自己已经被绑在床头，动弹不得只能用脚撞击床

门吱呀吱呀的开了，走进一个高大男子，身后还跟着几个穿黑衣的人，手中拿着鞭子，这鞭子黑长又很粗，想到接下来的事儿，张九龄一阵心慌

上帝啊，救救我吧…从来不信神佛的人如今也走投无路心中默念，他怕极了，浑身颤抖，一双温热的手在自己身上游走，从脊背缓缓向下，精细的腰，翘挺圆润的屁股，细长的腿

张九龄不知会发生什么，直到这高大男人把他的手吊起来，双腿分开后

这男人拿了一个圆润又在震动的东西，嗡嗡的声音在这个空洞的房间回荡，把它涂满润滑液，不留情的塞进这未经人事的后穴里

疼的张九龄直叫喊，可这些人闻所未闻，像一群聋子，是一群可怕的聋子

那跳蛋在后穴不断振动，可能是那润滑液也有催情的成分，竟有些舒适，穴像有吸力似的，不断将跳蛋往里吸，直到顶到前列腺上

强烈的震感让张九龄失守，浊白的精液成一个弧度喷洒在地上，这男人轻笑一声，看着因高潮失神的人，伸出手用力打了一下张九龄的屁股，清脆的一声让张九龄回神，火辣辣的痛觉也从屁股上显现出来

张九龄被这痛觉吓得愣了一下，但伴随着痛觉竟还有些许快感，张九龄在心里暗骂自己浪荡，却又渴望这巴掌再次降临

第二次的巴掌显然比第一次更有力一些，张九龄痛的闷哼一声，这痛感也随着跳蛋振动前列腺变了味儿，张九龄的屁股已然红肿，只有火辣辣的痛觉和些许的快感

幽幽的黑暗之中出现一点光芒，红蜡在这男人的点燃下发出光亮，是让张九龄害怕的光亮

他仿佛知道这男人要对他做什么

他开始强烈挣扎，做的也是无用功，这男人把他绑的太紧，手腕都已经被磨破了皮，知道没用，也带着绝望等待这男人的粗暴行为

红蜡逐渐融化，啪嗒，一滴蜡油滴落在地板上，这男人把他的手放了下来，成跪趴势，滚烫的蜡油低落在屁股上，本就火辣的屁股被这一烫，更痛了，却也更爽了

惊吸一口气，嘴里的呻吟也变了调，这蜡油随着尾椎向下滑落，从后穴，到阴囊，最后滴落在地上，张九龄咬着唇眼神迷离，虽然痛，但爽却大于这痛

“真是天生的贱坯子”这男人开口了，掐灭了蜡烛等这蜡油风干，又伸手将它扣掉，这蜡油黏连着一层皮，却也被这男人毫不留情的带皮扣掉

“求求你…放过…呜呜…放过我吧…”

小嘴因疼痛咬的发白，一双狗狗眼泪汪汪的惹人怜爱，这男人把他双脚的铁链解开，拿着一个狗项圈套在张九龄脖子上，身后的跳蛋被取出塞进一个狗尾巴样振动的东西

“叫主人”这男人的话张九龄也丝毫不敢违背，脖子上拴着一条绳被这个男人遛，还时不时被手里拿着的像苍蝇拍一样的鞭子打着

“主…主人…放过我吧…”眼泪不受控制的流出，想取得些这男人的怜悯，这男人也可能是看张九龄头一次，也软了心，就把这人抱进了卧室

“张九龄你只能是我的”

梦里恍恍惚惚听到极像王九龙的声音


End file.
